warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Lost Chapter
We have a rule here about first and second founding chapters. Space Marine egions are completely out of the question. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 16:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) *Legions Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 16:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. If the site allowed that, everyone would want to make their own, me among them. But this isn't the end. You can change the story around, instead of a legion it could be a chapter who was lost. If you need help just ask. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Plus, the II and XI Legions were wiped from Imperial Records, the only person alive who may be able to recollect their fate is Bjorn Fell-Handed. Glacier Walker (talk) 19:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Funny story actually. I severely doubt they're still around. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:19, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm almost certain one is still around, somewhere where the Astronomican cannot get through the Maelstrom and the Warp, and the other, going by the Horus Heresy series, was destroyed before it left the Emperors lab Glacier Walker (talk) 19:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Is this better?SamLPerkins (talk) 23:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Neither theories were ever confirmed. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Can someone please check if this is canon-friendly now? SamLPerkins (talk) 19:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This Chapter has a number of problems. First off they would not be based in the Solar System. If any Chapter were based there we would hear about it in canon. Another issue is that if they showed signs of insanity after spenjding millenia in the Warp they would be purged. FYI Gene-seed can't protect them from Chaos corruption as it has more to do with flaws in character than genetics. Finally after only 10 of them srurviving there is no possible way for them to rebuild. They would be disbanded, and either take the Long Watch for the rest of their days, or be absorbed into another Chapter. likely one that would have the same Gene-seed to avoid tainting the Chapter's genetic legacy. Even then they would not use thier gene-seed for fear of taint. Sorry, but it is still NCF. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. You're the first person to actually tell me where I've been going wrong with this. Thanks a bunch. S. L. Perkins 19:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem, and sorry to be the one to break all of this. I know how frustrating it is to have some up with a story only to find the premise has holes. Furthermore I hate to be the one to pick away at it like that. if you need help with re-writes then please ask. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC) It's actually rather ironic really, as writing stories is my actual job. XD Still, nice to see there's someone on here who's willing to help someone out. S. L. Perkins 19:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC)